The Right Kind of Wrong
by StormyS
Summary: Songfic to 'The Right Kind of Wrong' by Leann Rimes. Chloe contemplates her feelings about Alek and if he is worth the risks. If it sucks, give me a break, it's my first attempt at a songfic and I'm only 16  P enjoy


Chloe couldn't believe it. She was actually at a basketball game - can you say gag? - courtesy of Amy dragging her out the door and forcing her to stay rooted to the bleachers. His Royal Hotness - *cough cough* I mean, Alek - and the rest of the team were still in the locker rooms, waiting to make their big appearance. As the team came running out, circling by the bleachers, Chloe rolled her eyes at the screaming - I mean, cheering - girls who reached out to their favorite players, namely Alek Petrov. As she watched him high five the fans like the rest of the team did as they ran past, Chloe's thoughts slipped away, drifting to the blonde Mai.

_**I know all about,**_

_**Yea about your reputation**_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Every time that I'm where you are**_

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much**_

_**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do**_

_**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**_

_**Well I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

She knew most people would warn her, tell her that dating the bad boy jock was never a good idea. That he'd get her in trouble, push her too fast, or just plain out play her. They'd tell her that she was just another toy, not good enough to be anything special to a guy like that. He'd just lure her into a spell, play with her head. But, she couldn't help it. Every time that he got close, she seemed to lose her train of thought and have trouble thinking of anything, but him. The blonde Mai flustered her endlessly every time he said her name and stood so close. His voice, his touch, his presence…. her mind and body always seemed to be fighting between her knees going weak or the urge to throw her arms around him and hold him close, kiss him and forget the world.

_**It might be a mistake**_

_**A mistake I'm makin'**_

_**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking**_

_**Cause no one's ever made me feel**_

_**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**_

_**They say you're something I should do without**_

_**They don't know what goes on**_

_**When the lights go out**_

_**There's no way to explain**_

_**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**_

_**Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey**_

_**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**_

_**Well I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

Would it be such a mistake to chose Alek over Brian? She wondered, her eyes unconsciously following Alek across the court as her thoughts toned out all the chatter and noise. Brian was human, therefore not such a great idea. Just a simple kiss could be his death. Besides, he was way older than her, already in college and what did she truly know about him or his family? Alek was Mai, her kind, the only one she could be with… well, not the only one, but it wasn't like she had had much chance to meet other Mai boys her age. Yeah, they lived with the knowledge that there was an Order of assassins dead set on killing them, but Chloe still had eight lives left. She'd gladly sacrifice one of those lives to save Alek's. Alek could be a smartass and sometimes, his criticism really hurt, but she knew he had a soft caring side. It was apparent in the way he cared for Jasmine when the knife meant for Chloe found her back and in the fact that he stayed in the pouring rain to protect Chloe's mom just because Chloe asked him to. She had a feeling the cocky ass attitude was just an act and she felt the urge to be the one to crack it, to bring out the soft man in the flippant boy. She knew it would be worth any pain she had to go through.

_**I should try to run but I just can't seem to**_

_**'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to**_

_**Can't do without what you do to me,**_

_**I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah**_

_**I know all about,**_

_**Yea about your reputation**_

_**And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless**_

_**Every time that I'm where you are**_

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

_**Say my name and I can't fight it any more**_

_**Oh I know, I should go**_

_**But I need your touch just too damn much Hey-yeah**_

_**Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do**_

_**I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya**_

_**Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong**_

_**But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)**_

_**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong **_

Chloe knew the only arms she trusted to protect her were Alek's, he was her Protector, fitting so easily into that role. He was the one she'd run to, somehow she knew this without a doubt. She didn't care what anybody else thought, they may think it was wrong, but they'd never understand that he was the right kind of wrong. Chloe couldn't help but smile as she realized she didn't care what anybody else thought, it was her life and her choice. So absorbed in her thoughts, she barely noticed the last buzzer of the game go off. Amy shook her arm, snapping her out of her daze. "Where'd your mind go, Chlo? You've been spaced out the entire game, did you even see Alek make the winning shot?" her best friend asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I better go congratulate him. I'll tell you later, Ames," Chloe grinned as she saw the British god of hotness making his way towards the bleachers. With ease, she slipped through the girls clammering to see the popular boy, she left her smiling friend behind and ran into her Mai's arms, throwing hers around his neck.

"See, I knew you couldn't resist me, King," the British accent never sounded so good as he smirked down at her, hugging her close. "What's with the change of attitude?" he asked, arching an eyebrow, "Finally realized you can't live without me?"

"Oh, shut up," Chloe smirked, mischievously. standing on her toes. She captured his lips with her own just as he was about to speak, ignoring the now glaring girls and rumors flaring up around them. Let them talk, she was done caring. They could never have him anyways and it was about time that she quit moping and started being happy again.

Alek pulled away, an actual smile gracing his lips. "Now, this, I could definitely get used to," he murmured, lowering his lips back down to hers.

'Me, too' was all Chloe thought as she fell deeper into the swirl of emotions caused by such a simple kiss. Oh, he was definitely the right kind of wrong.


End file.
